Ouran Café!
by AnimePrincess19
Summary: A new Café has opened for business in Ouran. It caters to the needs of both the male and female students, offering them the idea of being served by beautiful girls and boys that they choose to serve them. This is major competition for our hosts! Pairings: HostsxOCs and OCxOC. Rated just in case.


Anime:Hey everyone. I am late. I know, but I've had a busy week. I was sick and it was the end of the marking period so I had to get stuff in, etc. But for being so patient I hope this chapter was worth the wait for all of you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except 3 OCs, and the plot. The rest of the OCs belong to their rightful owners and the characters from OHSHC belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

It was a strange afternoon at Ouran's third music room, there were not girls everywhere one looked, only one or 2 every hour that came n to be entertained. Today, there was no cosplay and club activities were going just as planned...as much as they could.

Honey and Mori were chatting among themselves, the twins were torturing the Host King, Tamaki and Kyouya took his customer-less state as an opportunity to go over the club fiances for this month. The only host that was working was Haruhi.

"I've never seen the Host Club so empty. It's very strange." The girl commented, looking around the semi-empty room.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen the club this empty before." Haruhi agreed.

"My friends also extend their apologies, they had to cancel at the last minute."

"Really? Why?"

"Something about a new attraction at Ouran. I don't think I remember what it was-Oh! I guess our appointment is over. I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi!" The girl seemed to be a little rushed in wanting to leave, but Haruhi just waved her goodbye as she left quickly.

"That was strange. Seems like she has something else to do."

"I wonder where everyone went." Honey questioned as he devoured another piece of strawberry cake.

"Yeah." Mori nodded.

"This is the first slow day I've ever seen you guys have."

"Well, usually-"

"-We get fewer customers around breaks-"

"-because some families leave earlier which would cause a few no-shows or cancelations. But-"

"-It's never this few girls in one day." The twins explained.

"Maybe something happened to them?" Tamaki's eyes widened and he dramatically stood up.

"Men! How could we not have seen it before?!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"Our dear, dear princess have been KIDNAPPED! That's why they haven't appeared to see us. Some fiend was able to trap them and is holding them for ransom!" The mental picture of the customers being held in a dark and dirty room saying "Help us, Host Club!" passed through the room.

"We have to go save them before they are harmed!"

"Tamaki, our customers were not kidnapped." Tamaki turned dramatically over to Kyouya.

"What else could possibly be the answer then, Kyouya?! I'm sure they were kidnapped before they could even make it to school!"

"Tamaki, most of the girls were at school today. Half of our customers cancelled and the other half just didn't come."

"Those fiends! They were so lazy that they couldn't even cancel for all of our princesses!" Tamaki continued to rant while Kyouya shook his head.

"They probably just found something else to do."

"Maybe since we have no more customers we can go to a new café that opened up? I heard they sold cake!" Honey suggested, pulling out a flyer.

"Café?" Tamaki took the flyer and inspected it. The twins and Haruhi also looking over his shoulder. The flyer said:

**_OURAN CAFÉ_**

**_A PARADISE FOR ALL!_**

**_DELICIOUS FOOD AND DESSERTS!_**

**_BE WAITED ON BY HANDSOME WAITERS AND BEAUTIFUL WAITRESSES OF YOUR CHOICE!_**

**_FREQUENT VISITORS WILL GET TO HAVE A FREE MEAL WITH THE WAITER OR WAITRESS OF THEIR CHOICE!_**

**_WE HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE~!_**

"...Honey, where did you get this flyer?" Tamaki asked.

"One of my customers for today dropped it on her way out."

"Men! It seems we have a possible kidnapper! They lured our princesses there with promise of handsome waiters and good food and then are held hostage by the crooks who pretend to be the staff! WE MUST SAVE THEM!"

"YEAH!" The twins and Honey agreed. The 5 of them(Mori being dragged along with Honey) started to make a plan.

"It seems we have a little competition."Kyouya said after glancing at the flyer.

"What are you going to do about it, Kyouya?" Haruhi asked.

"...For now, I'll sit back and go along with them, we need to see who we're up against after all." Kyouya smirked, his Shadow King aura engulfing him.

"Who knows, we may be able to use this to our advantage."

Haruhi looked between him and the other hosts and knew that this was only the beginning of whatever this was going to turn into until everything went back to normal. She just hoped she would be ale to survive it all.

* * *

Anime: The Plot begins! Sorry again for being late. I will try to have the next chapter, along with the Ouran Café staff, up soon. Until then, have a cyber cookie! ^v^


End file.
